


INNOCENCE

by lingeringflowers



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Ghost!Tommy, Hurt/Comfort, TommyInnit - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, best friends that are dead, clingyduo, ghost!tubbo, tommy is fading uh oh, tubbo is emotionally fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingeringflowers/pseuds/lingeringflowers
Summary: Tubbo is dead. He doesn't remember much, only that he likes to hang out with Technoblade and Schlatt. He likes to visit L'Manburg, or whats left of it. He doesn't like to see Tommy.Tommy is dead. He misses Tubbo so fucking much.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Tommyinnit & Tubbo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	INNOCENCE

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i spent a lot of time on this one, i hope you like it! feel free to leave constructive criticism or comment :D

Tubbo was dead. He knew because his skin turned ghostly white around the edges and there was a gaping hole in his chest where Dream had shot him point-blank. Tubbo was dead, it was fine.

He didn’t really know why, but he felt drawn to the hurtful memories of his old life. It was an inescapable, unreachable longing to feel whole again. 

So he visited the crater everyday. It didn’t matter that it took him half an hour to reach the bottom, bleeding and torn. It didn’t matter that the rubble from the once-great country was covered in slithering red vines. Once he reached the bottom, he was content. The hole in Tubbo’s chest closed a little bit more each time he visited. 

Ranboo often spotted the chestnut-haired boy, fully dressed in the old L’Manburg uniform, standing on a makeshift podium preaching to a barren crater.

Tubbo clung to people as well, but only the ones who had hurt him. He didn’t remember that they had; he just knew he felt comfortable in their presence. 

So he hung out with Technoblade. They went on long road trips with Philza tagging along, and Tubbo smiled each time Technoblade became exasperated or annoyed. Every night they shot fireworks into the sky and Tubbo was happy.

He built a house for Schlatt. Tubbo couldn’t grasp at why he trusted Schlatt so deeply, but he did. Tubbo built a house for Schlatt, surprising him one day. The older man ruffled his hair, saying “I’m proud of you Tubbo”. Tubbo cried happy tears.

Tubbo attempted to visit Dream in the prison at least once a week. He knew what it felt like to be devastatingly alone, surrounded by darkened walls. Dream and him got along now, despite the fact that Tubbo’s chest hurt when Dream spoke. Nevertheless, they played chess and chatted, and Tubbo was happy. 

Tubbo actually enjoyed being a ghost. His heart was light-weight and his mind was no longer clogged with confusing decisions and words of betrayal. 

Except, there was something missing. It was like a punch to the gut, gradually causing him pain. A loss with no origin. Tubbo felt it every time he walked the mossy prime path. His breathing rattled when he heard the music discs in the distance. He went out of his way to avoid the old bench, and Tommy’s house. It was just too painful.

This tactic worked well enough. Tubbo stayed where his body told him to, in the hole, with the uniform, hearing Technoblade or Schlatt’s voice. As long as he didn’t go near Tommy’s places, he would be fine. As long as he didn’t go near Tommy, everything would be okay. 

_ Tommy. _

Did Tommy even miss him? He wasn’t sure, it hurt too much to think about.

\--

Tommy was dead. And he fucking hated it. Everyday his mind was plagued with the constant flashbacks of Dream exploding Tubbo with the crossbow, and then turning to Tommy, smiling. Tommy wasn’t supposed to die, according to Dream. He was meant to be his pawn, on a cracked chessboard. But Tommy, stubborn as ever, took his own life to stop the tyranny. 

_ “What am I without you?” _

_ “Yourself”. _

It wasn’t true. Tommy was nothing without Tubbo. He felt the weight of his absence every day as a ghost. Tommy often said something stupid by himself, half-expecting a response from Tubbo. 

Tommy avoided everyone. Ranboo reached out occasionally, to no avail. Sam was always keeping tabs on Tommy, making sure he was okay. As for everyone else, they were afraid of Tommy. He looked like how he did in exile- deep bags circling his eyes, tattered clothing, and unruly hair. He hated how he looked, how he felt, but he just couldn’t change it.

He missed being alive so much it hurt. He missed laughing so hard his voice went raw. He missed the colors of life. He missed blasting animal crossing music through his headphones. Most of all, he missed Tubbo. 

_ Tubbo. _

Tommy never saw Tubbo anymore. Before…. death, they would hang out everyday. They messed around without a care in the world. Running through the fields, chasing bees and laughing- their hearts were full. Tommy didn’t know where it all went wrong.

And now he was dead, and he was pretty sure Tubbo hated his guts. Why else did Tubbo completely avoid him? The last few weeks had been void of any happiness simply because Tubbo wasn’t with Tommy anymore.

What hurt the most was that Tommy would see him in the distance fishing with Philza and Ghostbur, or gathering resources with Technoblade. Tommy knew he had fucked up when they were alive, and he regretted it everyday. But Tubbo… Tubbo was his best friend. Tubbo was  _ supposed _ to be his best friend.

Without realizing it, Tommy started to fade. He didn’t notice when his feet could no longer feel the dewy grass in the morning. It took Ranboo pointing out that his hair blended in with the sun, and eyes were turning glassy for him to realize, _shit_ , he was _actually_ _fading_.

—

Tommy could no longer pick up his items. He couldn’t wear armour, leaving Ranboo to fend off mobs for him. Tommy spent his time wandering around aimlessly, avoiding the sun’s glare, trying to make the most of his fading days. He didn’t know what would happen when he was gone, for real this time. He hoped Ranboo wouldn’t miss him too much.

One day Tommy woke up to darkness. Panicking, he started shouting. He screamed and screamed, praying to the gods someone would answer, but not even Ranboo came to help him. Tommy was completely blind; there were white circles where his pupils were meant to be, and you could see straight through his irises.

Tommy yelled until he couldn’t anymore. His throat was raw with pain, and he stumbled forwards. He didn’t want to go yet. Please, anyone. He wasn’t ready- he needed- he wanted- Tubbo. 

Fumbling blindly, Tommy ran. Relying on his other four senses, he raced to Tubbo’s house in the Holy Land, just wanting to say goodbye. His heart grew weaker with every step, and his head was turning fuzzy. Before Tommy could make it inside, he collapsed on the doorstep.

“... Tommy?”

A pair of hands grasped him tightly and pulled him into the warm house. He could barely make out the frantic voices over the ringing in his ears. 

A gruff voice spoke, “Lay him down, we need to figure out why he is so pale”. Technoblade, Tommy reasoned. 

“I- I thought he was okay. Why isn’t he okay?” A smaller voice rang out. “He is fading… what do we do!? There has to be something we can do!” 

So Tubbo did care… Tommy thought drowsily. Just hearing the older boy’s voice grounded him. He tried to lift his head but was met with blinding pain.

“Tommy? Don’t try to move, your fading,” Technoblade commanded. 

Tommy obeyed, staying as still as possible. His breathing came in rapid, short heaves. Technoblade forced a mucky potion down his throat, and he felt a rush of strength seep back into his bones. The darkness in his sight became greyer and hazy, and he could make out indistinct humanoid shapes in front of him. 

He locked eyes with Tubbo, recognizing his tattered green shirt.

“Hey,” he croaked.

A force slammed into him, and he saw stars again. 

“YOU FUCKING IDIOT!” Tubbo cried into his shoulder. He leaned back, holding Tommy at arm’s length. “You... You were fading…” Tubbo ignored the sharp pains running through his body. He knew being around Tommy hurt him more than anything, but the rational part of his brain forced him to stay. 

“Yea....” Tommy said helplessly. “Sorry about that. I just- just didn’t have anything left to stay for.” He avoided Tubbo’s watery gaze.

Tubbo froze. Tommy didn’t have anyone. He had been all alone since they died, just like when Tubbo exiled him out of their beloved country. Tubbo had sucked the life out of this boy once before, gods forbid he do it again.

“Tommy I’m so sorry, man, I-” Tubbo tried to explain, but couldn’t find the words.

“I forgive you.”

“You do?”

“I do.”

  
  



End file.
